Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}2 \\ 3 \\ 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 1\end{array}\right]$